I Love You Little Brother
by KAZ2Y5girl
Summary: A one shot after the episode "Heart".


Dean hated this. He always tried doing what was best for his little brother. He'd give anything to let this go…to let her live. But even Sam knew deep down that she was dangerous, and no matter what they did to save her, would only end with heartache.

"I probably killed someone last night…didn't I?" Madison asked, scared to know the truth.

Dean looked over at Sam and what he saw broke his heart. Sam loved this girl. Probably the first girl he'd even considered loving since Jessica. Knowing the truth was eating his brother up. "There's no way to know yet." He answered.

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?" Her eyes pleaded.

"We'll find something. I mean there's got to be some answer…somewhere." Sam said. Dean knew he didn't want to face the truth. They were going to have to kill her. It was the only way they could stop her from murdering someone else.

"That's not entirely true." He looked at Sam with sad eyes. Giving her false hope would only hurt her more. But to Sam, it wasn't false hope. Dean knew he would do anything to find some cure for her. He was willing to go to the ends of the Earth to find something to help Madison. Sam wouldn't understand why Dean was saying these things. _I'm doing it to protect you Sammy. Like always._ "Madison, you deserve to know. We scoured every source. There's just no cure."

Defeat lined her face. "Sam, is that true?"

Sam refused to answer her. He couldn't look at Madison and lie to her face. It hurt him too much. He loved her. For the brief time he had known Madison, everything he felt for her was pure love. It was epic love. It was the love he shared Jessica. How could he tell someone he loved that she had to die? But his silence was the only answer she needed. She knew what she had to do, but doing it was another story..

Dean looked up at his little brother. He could see how much pain this was causing him. "We could lock you up at night. But you could bust out, and some night you will…someone else dies. I'm sorry, I am." He meant it too. _Sorry for coming into your life. Sorry for accusing you of knowing what you were doing. Sorry for bringing Sammy here only to hurt both of you. Sorry for telling you the truth._

"So, that's it then." Madison answered, trying hard not to show her tears.

"Stop it. Don't talk like that." Sam demanded. He didn't care what it took, he was going to save her.

"Sam, I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you." She knew she would eventually. Even if Dean locked her up, like he said, she would get away, and kill the person closest to her. She couldn't do that to Sam. She needed to end this now. Madison picked up Deans gun. It felt awkward in her hands, like it didn't belong. Her tears were nearly exposed as she walked to Sam.

"Put that down." He said, barely a whisper.

"I can't do it myself." Madison had to be strong. She needed to for Sam. After she was gone, he would need closure. Shooting her would help him after all was said and done. "I need you do help me."

"Madison. No."

"Sam! I'm a monster."

"You don't have to be. We can find a way, all right?" Deep in his heart, Sam knew there wasn't a chance to save her. _Every time I get close to someone, I end up hurting them! This isn't fair._ Tears brimmed his eyes. "I can. I'm going to save you."

"You tried. I know you tried. This is all that there is left." Her heart couldn't have been anymore in pieces as she looked in his eyes. "Help me Sam." _If he had closure, this won't hurt as bad for him._ "I want you to do it. I want it to be you."

"I can't!"

She couldn't escape the tears that were now free falling down her face. _Just be strong. He needs you to be strong_ "I don't want to die. I don't. But I can't live like this." Just one look at his face and she could tell that he had experience pain like this before. "This is the way you can save me."

Sam heard everything she was saying. Knew what she was asking him to do. Knowing it was the only way to save her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Please Sam. I'm asking you to save me."

All Sam could do was shake his head, unaware of the wetness that lined his eyes. Dean noticed. He walked up and took the gun from Madison's hands. His brother looked up, worry in painted on his face. Dean would do this for Sam. He would do anything for him.

A mix of emotions passed through Sam. _I can't do this. I can't._ He looked at her. So strong. He realized this was exactly what he was asking Dean to do. He had no right to ask that of his brother, just like Madison had no right asking him to do this. Sam walked away with a heavy heart. He could hear Dean coming after him. Sam knew if the worse case scenario played out, he would ask his brother,_ my protector_, to shoot him again. But he didn't know how hard it would be…until now.

"Sam?" He turned around, willing his eyes to meet Deans. "I'm sorry." Those two words broke him. He knew his older brother was right to do this. Just like Sam knew Dean had to kill him when it was his time.

"No, you're right. She's right."

Dean hated it. _It shouldn't have to be so hard for him! All he asked for was a normal life! He almost had it before I showed up and took him away from college…from Jessica._ It was his turn to feel horrible, and as hard as he tried not to, show some emotion. "Sammy I got this one. I'll do it."

"She asked me too." Sam let the tears roll down his cheek, not caring if his brother saw. _If this is what it takes to show you that you need to do this one day…I need to do it._

"You don't have too."

"Yes I do." _I don't want to Dean! I don't want you to either! But she asked me, like I asked you._ "Please." He held out his hand to receive the gun.

_I need to protect you! That's all I know how to do. It's what keeps me going. You shouldn't have to feel this kind of pain. _Against his better judgment, Dean hesitantly put the firearm in his brother's shaking hand.

More pain flooded onto Sam's face. "Just wait here." He turned around and slowly made his way back to Madison. Sam looked back at Dean. _I don't want to! I know what I asked of you is unfair. You have to understand that I will be okay in the end._ He nodded at his older brother, and walked into the living room.

Then it dawned on him. Dean understood why Sam was doing this by himself. He was showing by example. _Damn it Sammy! I could never kill you. I love you._

Dean let a single tear go…_**I love you!**_


End file.
